Al Diablo El Trabajo
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Èl entendia que no podria mandar al diablo el trabajo ni por dos horas. pero su razon era mucho mas obsesiva. Cerro la puerta con una patada. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, èl lo sabia. !Entren y Comenten!


**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen… ha ya quisiera**

**Wow, no tengo mas aclaraciones!!!**

* * *

Al diablo el Trabajo

Se recostó en el poste y cerro los ojos con pereza acompañada de un suspiro.

-¿Descansas tan pronto?- oyó la voz de Kankuro y abrió los ojos rápidamente

-Estoy cansada- se defendió ella mientras se paraba con dificultad

-No creo que a tu sensei le hubiese gustado oír eso- se burló Kankuro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Ha, capaz de que mi sensei ya ni se acuerda de mí, hace meses que no lo veo- suspiro la castaña

-No seas tan dura Matsuri, deberías de estar orgullosa de que se ha convertido en Kazekage- dijo Kankuro

-Y lo estoy- aseguro Matsuri con una sonrisa y asintiendo enérgicamente -¿Por qué esta aquí Kankuro-san?- agrego

-Una cosita Matsuri: háblame de tu, no de usted. Y estoy aquí dando un paseo no hay mucho que hacer últimamente- sonrió el castaño –Pero por ahora te dejo, para que sigas entrenando se ve que has mejorado mucho- agrego el muchacho y siguió caminando

-Dale mis saludos a Gaara-sensei cuando lo veas- le grito Matsuri y Kankuro asintió sin voltear a verla.

* * *

Levanto la vista pesadamente y arrojo un poco los documentos a su derecha, volteo la silla para ver por la pequeña ventana detrás suyo, alguna vez Matsuri le había ººpropuesto una nueva ventana y aunque la idea no era mala después de pensarlo mejor la ventana se había descartadoºº.

Sin embargo ahora extrañaba dos cosas de manera casi obsesiva.

La primera: el aire libre. Desde hacia meses que no salía para absolutamente nada, el consejo no se lo permitía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aun asi el había llegado a la conclusión de que podría vivir sin aire libre

Sin embargo la segunda cosa que extrañaba era mucho más adictiva que la primera

Su segunda obsesión recibía el nombre de Matsuri y era a la única que extrañaba en verdad, desde hacia meses que no la veía, ella no podía ir a su oficina debido a las misiones estupidas que le ponía el consejo, por culpa de Baki quien decía que era una mala influencia para el Kazekage.

Matsuri se había vuelto alguien muy lejana a el Kazekage.

Regreso la vista a los documentos pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano quien entraba en ese momento a la oficina

-¿Cómo estas hermano?- saludo el alegre castaño

Gaara torció la boca y frunció el ceño

-Deberías salir mas a menudo de esta oficina, cada vez estas mas irritable- bromeo su hermano y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Debí de haberte mandado a Konoha con Temari- dijo Gaara en un suspiro

-Debiste haberlo echo pero no lo hiciste- le sonrió su hermano mayor

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Te puedo cubrir por dos horas- dijo Kankuro

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Gaara haciéndose el desentendido

-Dos horas, llámame si me necesitas- dijo Kankuro y salio de la oficina

Gaara negó con la cabeza y regreso la vista a sus papeles.

¿En que carajos estaba pensando su hermano?

Era obvio que no podría abandonar el trabajo. No podía mandar el trabajo al diablo ni por dos horas

* * *

Matsuri recogió las ultimas armas que quedaban en el piso y las guardo.

Sonrió orgullosamente había entrenado realmente duro ese día, pero ahora tendría que volver a su casa y preparar las cosas para su siguiente mision, una estupida mision de clase C.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo las llaves en donde siempre, luego camino a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama a descansar. Volteo la vista a su buró donde encontró una foto, tomada casi un año atrás, donde salía con su sensei, Gaara.

Él estaba detrás de ella, la tomaba por los hombros y aunque se mantenía serio y tranquilo sus labios se curvaban un poco indicándole que mantenía una sonrisa hacia sus adentros, mientras que ella sonreía abiertamente.

Regreso la vista al techo y poco después se levanto para bañarse y se pregunto por primera vez en mucho tiempo "¿Gaara-sensei me extraña?"

* * *

Gaara suspiro y juro por décima vez que la próxima vez que viera a su hermano lo mataría pero después de una hora y media de pelearse con su subconsciente su conciencia y su razón había llegado a una conclusión.

-Baki, trae de inmediato a mi hermano- ordeno el Kage Suna y Baki salio de inmediato

Su hermano le mostró una sonrisa de triunfo y se sentó frente a el

-Dos horas- le dijo Gaara seriamente

-Dos horas-sonrió Kankuro

-No destruyas la aldea- pidió con una "sonrisa" el pelirrojo y desapareció frente a su hermano mayor, a lo cual Kankuro sonrió y asintió amistosamente

* * *

Gaara apareció frente a su puerta, solo tenia dos horas para estar con ella y contemplar el marco de la puerta era una completa perdida de tiempo. Se negó a tocar la puerta y con ayuda de la arena se transporto dentro de la pequeña casa.

La escucho en la cocina y se acerco hacia esta.

-Huele muy bien- le dijo con su habitual tono de voz

Matsuri dio un salto de sorpresa al escucha su voz, lo único que logro fue quemarse el dedo meñique con la sartén.

-Auch- dijo ella chupándose el dedo, pero dejo el dolor en segundo plano miro a su sensei con cierto desconcierto -¿Gaara-sensei?- susurro algo confusa.

Gaara "sonrió" arrogantemente

-No debería estar aquí, el consejo lo tomara muy mal- sonrió Matsuri diciendo aquellas palabras solo por cortesía

-Como si a alguno de los dos nos importara eso- dijo el Kage sarcásticamente mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

Matsuri sonrió y asintió levemente

Gaara sonrió para sus adentros, recordando mentalmente la ultima vez que la vio, en su oficina hace casi 6 meses.

Matsuri se lamió el dedo

-¿Duele?- pregunto el muchacho

-Mucho pero estaré bien- sonrió ella. Gaara se acerco a ella y tomo su mano entre las de él, para luego introducir el dedo de ella a su boca. Lo cual la hizo sonrojar de sobre manera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar?- pregunto ella temiendo la respuesta del muchacho

-Dos horas- contesto Gaara intentando no dale importancia al echo. y sobando con delicadeza la mano de Matsuri

Matsuri suspiro -¿Y como has estado?- pregunto ella olvidado el formalismo que sobraba en ese momento

-Bien ¿Qué tal tu?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Matsuri sonrió sabia que Gaara no era hombre de muchas palabras pero no le importaba, aun asi lo amaba.

-Matsuri…- dijo él acercándose a la muchacha, lo cual la hizo sonrojar. El silencio se hizo presente en toda la casa y Matsuri espero a que el muchacho dijera o hiciera algo, peo nada paso por un momento cuando de un momento a otro

Ella sintió la presión de los labios de èl sobre los de ella y contesto el beso de una manera que solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron intensamente

-Te extraño- término por fin su frase el pelirrojo

-Aquí me tienes- le contesto la castaña y beso el cuello del muchacho

Gaara la cargo y camino con ella hacia la habitación

-Una vez que pongas un pie dentro de la habitación, no te dejare regresar al trabajo- advirtió Matsuri y sobre advertencia no hay engaño

-Al diablo el trabajo- aseguro el Kazekage y con una patada cerro la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

**Bueno escribi esto porque hace mucho q no escribia nada de Gaamatsu y me llego la inspiración. A los que leyeron la de "****Helados" ****deben o espero que recuerden el porque Gaara no quizo la ventana en su oficina (pueden pasar a leer la historia si quieren). Otra cosa invito a cualquiera al que le guste el Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Naruhina, Nejiten Sasusaku y Kibaino a que pasen por mi historia "****Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida" **

**Creo que eso es todo. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo leyendo estoy dejen reviews para saber su opinión la cual valoro mucho**

**Sayo, hasta otra ^.^ **


End file.
